Amorous
by DanceWithoutYou
Summary: Bella is in love with love. She falls in love with any and everything, except her best friend Edward.  Can Edward help Bella see what's always been there from the beginning?.   Cannon pairings, lemons
1. Chapter 1

"I'm just a sucker for love, Sucker for Love, Sucker for your love Bay-Bayyyyy," I sing loudly.

"God Bella, can you give it a rest please?" Edward sighs. "You're driving me insane."

I stare him in the eyes and belt,

"Sometimes you get mad at me baby,

And you don't wanna see my face around

Times may get rough,

But I know there's enough,

Enough Freakayyy Love,

when my love tumbles downnnnn."

Edward shakes his head and leans back in the driver seat of his convertible, the wind making his auburn hair even more disheveled than usual.

"Bella, can you ever talk about anything other than love?"

I just stare at him. He knows me better than that.

"Right," he says understanding my silence. I mean seriously why did he even ask? Edward and I have been best friends since before I could walk. He knows me better than almost anyone, shit he probably knows me better than I know myself. So he should be fully aware that I'm a hopeless romantic. And by hopeless I mean tragically Romeo and Juliet, end of Titanic hopeless. The problem is I fall in love daily, shit hourly. A guy will do one thing, one little weird insignificant quirky thing, and suddenly I'm a goner. Hopelessly devoted to them. It never lasts long. Usually I find someone new to preoccupy my time before the day is over and I forget all about the previous object of my affection. It's kind of a thing. And it's very tiring.

"I have a feeling this ones the one," I tell Edward as I spread my arms out and let the wind rush threw my fingers. One of my hands may have hit his head in the process, but he'll live.

"That's exactly what you said about Rosalie." There was a short stint of time when I was certain that my other best friend Rosalie was the one for me. I mean she was just so pretty and dammit everyone experiments right? But that romance was short lived as Rosalie did not see things my way and abruptly told me that she would punch me in the mouth if I didn't leave her alone. At that point I decided it'd be best for me to move on. Self preservation and all that.

"That could have worked! She didn't even give it a chance!" I huff. I guess I'm still a little sour about that one. Whatever.

"Anyway Edward, shouldn't you be more supportive? Isn't that what best friends are for?"

"No, best friends are supposed to tell you what no one else will. And you, Bella, are delusional."

"That doesn't sound very best-friendly."

"Are you gonna de-friend me?

"Nope." I say without giving it a thought.

"That's what I thought." he smirks. He knows he can never get rid of me. No matter how much of an ass he is.

"We're here," Edward says putting the car in park as we pull up at the restaurant.

"Thanks sir," I hope out of the car and turn to shut the door.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your shit-car fixed. I'm tired of driving your broke ass to all of your dates."

"Oh Edward you always know just what to say," I coo shutting the door and skipping up to the restaurant. This restaurant is nicer than anyone I've ever been too. It's one of those places that have crappy food but really intense decoration and silverware settings. I instantly hate it.

I make my way to the host table/stand/whatever.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here."

"What's the name?" The host says cooly not even looking up. For a teenager, her face is kind of wrinkley, and she has on so much makeup that most of it builds up in the creases of her facial lines. Basically she's beautiful.

"It should be under "The Love of My Life."

She looks at the list for a second and then looks up at me.

"What did you say the name was?" Her glasses are at the tip of her nose threatening to fall off at any second.

"The. Love. Of. My. Life." I enunciate every word. Seriously, didn't she here me the first time?

"Here, just let me look for myself." This is taking too long, and I'm anxious to get on with my love story already! I move to look at the list but she shakes her head and doesn't move to let me by. Clearly she doesn't understand that no one comes between me and the loves of my life. I try to push her out of the way but she doesn't budge. Fine! I go back around to my side. She looks happy to see that I have finally regained my sanity. If only she knew me.

I jump over the counter and grab at the list. Her reflexes are quicker than I thought and she grabs the other side. This girl is committed to ruining my love life!

"Listen, I appreciate that you are doing such a good job at you're host duties but you may let go now," I grunt.

"You let go ," she snaps.

"Noooo!"

Suddenly a strong pair of arms is pulling me away from the list. I kick against the arms and squirm around to see who is man-handling me.

"Dimitri! New job?" I say when I see the familiar face behind me. Dimitri works security at a few places around town. Needless to say this isn't the first time security has been called on me. Dimitri has had to carry me out of a handful of wonderful establishments around Forks. I think he has a soft spot for me.

"Yeah, I just started here today. Back to your same job?" he asks setting me down.

"Of course. Love never rests." I straighten my dress back out.

"Well, at least you're persistent. Try to stay out of trouble for me will you?" he asks patting my head.

"No can do Dimy my boy."  
>He shakes his head and walks away.<p>

"Now are you going to give me the list or am I going to have to-"

"Bella?"

"Twat?" I turn around.

"It is you. Are you ok?"

Fuck. It's the love of my life. Mike. Hopefully he didn't see any of that. I usually like to hide some of my crazy until at least the third date.

"Yep it's me. Normal, just-walked-in-the-door, nothing out-of-the-ordinary Bella," I say giving him my most winning smile.

"Okay…. Want to follow me to our table?"

"Love to." I link my arms through his and stick my tongue out at the host over my shoulder as we walk.

Mike pulls the chair out for me when we reach the table.

"Thanks Captain," I say saluting him and sitting down.

"Uhh you're welcome," he says walking around to his side and sitting down. He's wearing some kind of tux/suit thingy and even though it's a little too formal for my taste he looks good. His blond hair is slicked back and not a strand is out of place. He sits with his hands resting in his lap.

I plop my elbows down on the table.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself."

"Okay. Ummmm I'm a writer. Well kind of. I mean I haven't actually written anything yet. But I definitely plan on it. Sometime. One day. Eventually. "

"That sounds…..freeing," he says in a clipped tone.

"It is."

Conversation kind of dies down after that. Not that it was ever very alive but whatever.

"Sooooo Mikey what-

"Michael."

"Twat?"

"My name is Michael. What did you say?"

"When?"

"When I interrupted you."

"Twat?"

"That."

"Twat?"

"That! That word. What are you saying."

"Oh twat."

"What does it mean?"

"You don't know what a twat is? It's a vag."

He stares at me.

"Twat like vagina! Vaginal cavities….. You know? But it sounds like "what" so yeaaa I say it instead." I've never had to explain this before. It's always been me and Edward's thing and everyone else who knows us just gets it.

"Oh," is all he says.

This kid is boring.

"So Mikey Mike. Ever been arrested?" I ask just to get conversation flowing.

"Excuse me?" he asks looking absolutely horrified.

"Have. You. Ever. Been. Arrested?" I swear this kid is remedial.

"Of course not Bella. Why would you ask me such a question?"

"To prevent myself from stabbing my hand with this butter knife."

"Why would you do that?"

I blink at him. He blinks back. This goes on for forever.

I contemplate choking on the dinner rolls.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you earlier, but you look wonderful tonight."

"Thanks." I perk up. I love a good compliment.

"Of course." He smiles.

And just like that, he's out of things to say.

When the waitress comes I'm so happy to see another human that I almost jump her.

"Good evening. What can I get for you both?" her tone is clipped and pleasant. Like she's asked this a million times and could care less about my answer.

"You first Bella."

"Huh? Oh, I don't know what I want. I never know what I want. Edward always goes first so I can see what he orders."

"Edward?"

"My best friend."

"Well he's not here."

"Clearly."

"So why don't you try and order for yourself," he says condescendingly.

"Umm okay. Do you guys have hamburgers?" I look up at the waitress expectantly.

"Oh Bella you are too funny. Of course they don't have hamburgers here. This is a five star restaurant," Mike laughs. It's a loud guffawing sound. I hate it.

"TWAT? Then what the fuck do you eat here?" I scream throwing my menu down.

"Bella, lower your voice please."

"Do you guys at least have French fries or something?" I look at the waitress for help.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We only have organic foods," The waitress apologizes.

I lean back in my chair and pick up my menu to fan myself.

"Oh God. I think I'm about to have a coronary!" I gasp.

"Bella calm down," Mike whispers sternly. Most of the restaurant is staring at me by this point.

"Calm down? What am I going to eat?" I take food very seriously.

"Bella there are other perfectly good things on the menu. If you can't pick one maybe you should excuse yourself to the bathroom and collect yourself."

I look at him. Why is he not freaking out about the food situation? Edward would have demanded that we see their manager as soon as she said no fries! I need to leave.

"You're right. I don't know what came over me. Excuse me," I coo pleasantly placing my menu back in its rightful position on the table. I push my chair back and nod at Mike and the waitress politely, before running the hell out of the restaurant.

I dial Edward and he picks up on the second ring.

"At least this one lasted longer than that Ricardo kid," Edward says into the phone.

"Shutup, Ricardo was a creeper. He kept asking me to pull his finger! How soon can you pick me up?"

"I'm already on my way back."

"Really?"

"Yup. See you in a minute."

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"They didn't have hamburgers!"

"Okay. Bella I might be a minute coming to get you."

"Why?"

"I have to stop off and get some matches to burn down that god awful restaurant you were just at! Who the fuck doesn't serve hamburgers? At least tell me they had fries!" He's not joking about the matches. Edward is the only person I know who takes food more seriously than I do.

"No. Fries."

I hear Edward stomp on the breaks. Finally a normal reaction from someone!

"Edward, forget the matches, I just want to go home." I close the phone.

I walk outside and yank off my ridiculous heels. To think, I almost broke my ankles for boring Mundane Mike.

Edward's Volvo pulls up in all of its pretentious goodness before I even have time to squat on the curb properly.

"Thank God you're here," I say walking up to the car and pulling the door open.

"Edward! How dare you bring Tarantula at a time like this!" I yell when I see Tanya sitting in my seat all long legs and tanned glory.

"Bella, cut the dramatics and get in," Edward sighs.

"How am I supposed to get in when T-bone's big ass and fucking octopus legs are taking over my seat." Tanya's ass is anything but big. Infact she's practically model thin.

"Tell the tarantula to get in the back!" I demand.

"Bella, this is getting old," Tanya finally speaks up.

"Tanya, get in the back," Edward says looking forward.

"What? Edward I'm your girlfriend. WE are picking HER up TOGETHER. She sits in the back."

"Yes, you're my girlfriend. And she's my best friend. And that's her seat." He says girl friend like one would say "shit" or "booger." Edward has an extreme aversion to Tanya. His body is always unconsciously angling away from her and his hand rakes through his hair three times as much when she's around. Everyone can see his aversion to her. We are all just waiting for him to get rid of her. Even Tanya knows she's walking on eggshells here. So she obeys and gets in the back.

"Damn it smells like burnt hair and self tanner in here," I say for Tanya's benefit as I plop down in the seat.

"So what happened with this one?" Edward peels out of the parking lot.

"He didn't get "twat."

"Twat!"

"Yea I know right."

"Good thing you got out when you could," he nods solemnly.

"It's so gross how you guys say that," Tanya pipes up from the back.

"Anyway," I enunciate every syllable of the word. "He wouldn't even let me give him a nickname."

"The audacity!"

"I know!" I kick my legs up on the dashboard and press the button for the convertible top to open. Tanya hates the convertible. It always fucks with her hair. Hence why I love it.

"How come you never gave Edward a nickname?" Tarantula screams over the wind still not getting that she is not a part of this conversation.

"Because Taloola, Edward is Edward." She's so stupid. I don't know how Edward deals with her.

"Well maybe now that this date is over you can give the whole "love of your life thing a rest." Edward says this after every date. And after every date I tell him the same thing.

"Edward you know I couldn't do that if I tried," I sigh raising my hands to feel the breeze.

"Babe could you please raise the convertible top?" Tanya screams from the back.

I flinch when she calls him babe.

"Seriously where are we dropping her off?" I say pointing at the T-rex in the back seat.

Ten minutes and about twenty interruptions from Tanya later, we finally pull up to the apartment that I share with Alice and Rosalie.

"Thanks for the ride, Edward. I would invite you in but you have a bit of baggage with you today," I say hopping out of the car.

"Understood," he nods and waits as I come around to his side of the car.

"I'll call you later Bells." He moves to kiss my cheek. I catch Tanya's eye and shift my head so that his kiss lands on my mouth.

Edward looks confused for a second, but then smiles when he realizes what I was doing.

"Bye, Edward. Bye T-Rex." I wave.

Tanya immediately starts to yell at Edward as they pull out of the parking lot. It must be stressful to be him.

As soon as I open the door to the apartment Alice is there to greet me.

"Was that my brother that just dropped you off?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because he has a car." Alice can be so dense sometimes.

"You know what I mean. Why wasn't Mike giving you a ride home?"

"Who?" I walk over to the fridge.

"Mike! The love of your life!" Alice screeches.

"Oh him. It didn't work out," I say peering into the fridge and grabbing a gummy worm. Cold gummy worms are the best way to get over lost love.

"Of course it didn't work out Bella you barely gave him a chance!" she sighs.

"I gave him plenty of chances!"

"You were gone for thirty minutes!" Alice throws her hands up. For some reason Alice is extremely emotionally invested in my love life. Everyone else sort of ignores me, but Alice always rides my crazy love rollercoaster right along with me. Unfortunately she takes the break ups, or whatever they are, a lot harder than I do.

"Sometimes you just know Alice." I shrug.

"Like you knew with Rosalie." Why is everyone bringing that up today?

"She's beautiful damnit! And we could have been great!"

"God, will you guys shut up. Alice, you just have to let Bella do what she wants. Arguing with her won't help." Rose saunters in. Her blonde hair is piled up on her head and she's wearing a black tank top and sweat pants. Even on her shittiest days, Rose still makes me want to curl up into a little ball of ugliness. That, or kiss her. And since that's not allowed. Ugly ball it is.

"Thanks Rose." I stick my tongue out at Alice.

"And Bella, for God's sake get over me!"

"Never."

"Emmett doesn't like to share."

"I sure as hell don't!" Emmett booms, walking into the kitchen. He goes over to Rosalie and puts his huge meaty arms around her. She leans into him and for a minute; it's like they forget that me and Alice are there. I want that.

I want to have that person that makes me feel like everyone else doesn't exist or matter. I want someone to be half as possessive of me as Emmett is with anything. But most of all I want to fall in love and stay there.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review this story.

Just so I can know if you like it or not.

But, even if you don't,

I'm in love with it.

So it shall continue

**SM owns twilight**

"God it smells like old socks and gummy worms in here! Open a window or something!" Rose screams as she sprays Lysol into Edward's room and closes the door.

"We can't! It's part of the mourning process!" I scream through the door. I rest my head on Edward's stomach as he strums random rhythms on my back. After every break up, Edward and I always lock ourselves in his bed room and eat our weight in cold gummy worms to help me cope. Well really I lock myself in his bed room, which he always happens to be in, and he just doesn't kick me out. It's kind of a thing.

"I can't believe you thought you guys would work. She doesn't even understand the essentialness of not showering after a break up," Edward sighs into my hair.

"I know. I was blinded by her beauty."

"Beauty will do that to ya. It's like chocolate covered cheese. It looks and sounds amazing but in reality, it just gave me the runs."

"Edward that might have been the deepest thing you have ever said."

"I know."

"I told you chocolate covered cheese wasn't a good idea though."

"I told you Rosalie wasn't a good idea."

"Touche."

"Hey Bella?" his hands stop thumping on my back.

"Yea."

"Are you really sad about Mike?"

"Of course not. "

"Didn't think so."

"Edward?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think I'll ever find it?" I turn my body so that I'm facing him.

"Find what?"

"Real love. Love that I will stay in for more than 24 hours."

"Bella, you are the last person that should be worried about falling in love." He looks up and his green eyes bore into mine. Laying like this, chest to chest, I can feel his heart thumping under me. The thing about Edward is that he is extremely persuasive. I don't know if it's his voice or just how annoyingly pretty he is, but whenever he says something you just want to believe it. And I wish I could. Believe what he said. But there's always been a part of me that's been afraid that I'll never really have anything more than the flighty relationships that have filled most of my life.

"Hey, I'm serious." He pulls me up so that our faces are inches apart.

"Bella I know you better than anyone. And believe me when I say that you will find whatever it is you're looking for." He's so close that I can feel his breath on my face. He smells like gummy worms and cinnamon.

"Then why haven't I found it yet?" I never feel awkward or tongue tied around Edward. I'm the most myself when I'm with him. But for some reason, with him this close and staring at me, I have to push the words out.

"Maybe you haven't been looking in the right places." His voice isn't louder than a whisper. The mood has changed. We are no longer just the friends who were laughing over his bad choice in chocolate covered dairy products. And I'm not sure what to do. His face starts moving closer to mine.

I panic and jump up off the bed too fast. I end up falling kind of half off half on the bed, still half tangled up in Edward. He gracefully untangles himself from me and comes over to look at me over the side of the bed. He raises his eyebrows and just stares at me with an amused smile.

"I, ummm, really needed a gummy worm," I say lamely rubbing the back of my head.

"A gummy worm? From my floor?" his smile is borderline obnoxious.

"Yea, did you move them? I could have sworn they were on the floor."

"Nope they are in the mini fridge. Where they always are."

"Right," I turn around and head for the mini fridge.

I open it and two bags of gummy worms spill out. Edward always keeps the mini fridge in his room stocked with Kroger brand gummy worms for emergencies. Needless to say, I have a lot of emergencies. Emergencies that require gummy worms and Edward.

"You know what you need?" Edward asks after a few moments of silence.

"To go to the gym," I state chomping a gummy worm and pulling on the biggest piece of fat from my stomach that I can muster, which isn't a lot.

"Yes. But that wasn't what I was going to say. We need to ride the bus," he gets up from the bed and starts looking around for his shoes.

The bus. It's such a great idea that I can't believe that I didn't think of it earlier. The city bus is the most disgustingly wonderful thing that ever happened to me. Whenever we have nothing better to do, Edward and I like to ride it around and people watch. For some reason people are amazingly themselves on bus rides. I don't know if it's because they think that they will never see their fellow bus riders again or what, but I always say that you never really know someone until you have ridden the bus with them.

Ten minutes later, Edward and I are laughing and bumping into each other walking down the street towards the bus stop, whatever awkwardness that had grown between us earlier has long since dissipated. We are on a giggle high of excitement to see all the weird people on the bus. What can I say? Weirdos excite us. And we are very easily amused.

There is a great turn out at the bus stop today. There's a man who looks like he has never checked the weather a day in his life and is wearing a turtle neck and a parka. I look down at my shorts and admire his utter lack of care for the weather. He must be a real bad ass. I would probably fall in love with him, except I hate turtle necks. I mean literally loathe them.

"God turtle necks are so useless," Edward says absentmindedly as the bus pulls up. He does this a lot. Reads my mind and what not.

"I know right! Every time I wear one I feel like I'm just slowly waiting for it to choke me to death!" I scream turning to face him.

"Exactly."

We move to get in line for the bus. I'm starting to shake with excitement. Like I said, I'm easily amused.

The turtle neck man ends up right in front of Edward in line.

"After you ma'am," TurtleNeck says turning around to look over Edward at me.

"Why thank you kind sir," Edward says and walks onto the bus before the man, pulling me in behind him.

"I don't think he meant for you to skip him too," I whisper to Edward once we find prime seats in the middle of the bus.

"Well then he should have specified."

Once the bus starts to move, I let my eyes roam around. There's a woman across from me who looks like she is ready to break into a sprint at any moment. Her face is pinched and she just looks like she is waiting for something catastrophic to happen. I love those kinds of people. They are always the first to know when shit is about to get real. I decide to keep my eye on her for any sudden movements. If she runs, I'm running too.

"Over there." Edward points to a rich looking ancient couple sitting a few rows over.

"Perfect," I say and wait for Edward to begin his version of the old people's conversation

"Darling you were absolutely exquisite in bed last night," Edward drones in his most "I'm better than you" accent.

"Well I should hope so, I threw my hip out trying to mount you. Was it better for you when I took my teeth out before I went down?"

"Not really, I think I quite like the roughness your dentures provide." He alternates between looking at me and the elderly couple. They look as if they are on the verge of falling asleep or dying.

"Well that's just grand. When we get home I will take my teeth out of the jar beside the bed and slob all on your knob."

At this Edward bursts out laughing. I've always loved his laugh. It takes over his whole body and sends him into almost epileptic like spasms. It's all very dramatic.

"I win!" I laugh, doubling over with him.

"Not fair! You know old people oral makes me extremely uncomfortable!"

"Doesn't matter, you laughed first. I win," I say finally coming down from my laughter high.

"Whatever." Edward is the sorest loser I've ever met. Which is why I have to beat him at everything.

He goes on and on about the rules of the bus game and how unjust it is that I would bring up old people oral sex when I know that that is the one thing in the world that will make him laugh at any moment.

Edward's in the middle of going over exactly why I am a dirty rotten cheater who should not be allowed to walk the streets with honest God faring people, when I see him, or hear him rather.

There's a guy sitting in the corner of the bus drumming his hands violently on his knees. His head is bobbing up and down and his feet are stomping to the beat of whatever song he is listening to. Through all this motion, it's a wonder his ear buds manage to stay in his ear.

He starts off humming and it gets louder and louder until he is full out belting.

"I try to say goodbye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumblllleeee," the guy sings loudly.

His eyes are shut and he is oblivious to the fact that the entire bus is watching him.

"Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not neeaarr"

"Is he singing Macy Gray?" Edward whispers to me.

"Why yes he is." I look at the guy in awe. I love Macy Gray. I think it's a sign.

"Fuck," Edward sighs leaning back in his seat.

"Fuck is right. How the fuck did I ever live without him?"

The guy's song is reaching a crescendo and I can't take it anymore. I need to be near him.

Edward sighs and takes his own headphones out of his pocket and jams them into his ear.

I get up and walk over to sit next to the new love of my life. Fortunately, his singing has driven away whoever was sitting next to him, leaving the seat open for me.

I sit down loudly. He doesn't look up.

Apparently he doesn't feel the shift of the planets aligning for our love.

"Hey, you're a great singer!" I scream. The rest of the bus looks at me like I've grown two heads. Apparently they don't agree.

He doesn't answer me.

I pluck one of his head phones out of his ear.

"Hey, I love you're singing!" I scream.

"Huh?" he looks up, confused, taking the other head phone out.

"I said YOU'RE A GREAT SINGER!"

"Why are you yelling?" he smiles at me. Smiling is a good look for him. His teeth are perfectly straight.

"Sorry. I just thought I should come over here and tell you."

"Thanks, I'm Embry." His dark hair falls in his eyes. His skin is a coppery color and his round face causes him to look a little boyish, but he is still cute.

"I'm Bella, listen do you want to go out or something?" I don't really like to beat around the bush.

"Sure! Right now though? Because my mom is expecting me home by 10:30."

Mom? 10:30?

"Wait how old are you?"

"17."

Okay, well he's not young enough for me to be considered a pedophile, but not old enough for me to be able to sleep well at night.

"Listen, I'm 23," I try to break the news to him gently.

"Sweet," he says grinning his kool-aid smile.

"Not sweet! Its fucking foul is what it is. Listen, I'm sorry but we can't see each other." I look down so that I don't have to look into his face as I break it off with him. Surely he is very distraught. Breakups are always the hardest on teenagers.

"Okay, that's fine," he shrugs.

I look up and he has already put his head phones back in. What the fuck?

I reach up and pull his headphones back out of his ear.

"Hey, are you not gonna grieve over losing me? I'm a great catch mister and I'm now "the one that got away." Can he not see this?

"I guess lady," he replies taking his head phones out of my hand and putting them back into his ear.

God, I hate kids.

I get up and walk back to my seat next to Edward. Kids these days are so rude. Do they not even know how to post break up grieve anymore? I mean granted what we had was short lived, but come on!

Edward pulls the cable chord for the bus to stop and pulls me up out of my seat of woe.

"Edward, this isn't the stop close to your house."

He doesn't say anything. Just wordlessly pushes me off the bus. It isn't until we are off the bus, that I finally look up and see where we are.

"Kroger."

"Yup, I figured you would need some gummy worms."

Gummy worms.

Edward always knows what to do.

"God, Edward. You really are perfect," I sigh hugging him to me.

"That's what I keep trying to tell you."

"Stop letting Tanya The Terrible taint you," I bury my head into his chest.

"Speaking of Tanya…"

"She died of the bubonic plague?"

"She proposed."


End file.
